


That's waht friends are fur! *what

by Wolpentiger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolpentiger/pseuds/Wolpentiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta is having a tough time, Roxy steps in to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's waht friends are fur! *what

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering arsenicCatnip [ AC]  
TG: hey Nep!  
AC: :(( hey Roxy…  
TG: Nep?  
TG: Aer u k????  
TG: Are*  
AC: :(( yeah, it’s nothing impurrtant  
TG: Oh don’t say that bby  
TG: Tell me what’s wrong!  
AC: :(( well…  
AC: :(( remember what I told you about Karkitty?  
TG: Uh-huh  
TG: Go on  
AC: :(( well I was going to ask him out, but  
AC: :(( but…  
AC: :(( h-he blew me off…  
AC: :(( to go on a date with Terezi!  
AC: X(( WAAAAAAH!  
AC: :(( *the sad shipurr curls up at her friend’s lap*  
TG: Oh poor bby!  
TG: Don’t worry!  
TG: *Roxy pets her sad friend and tries to comfort her*  
TG: There there  
TG: *there  
TG: It’ll all be ok!  
TG: Just hang in there  
TG: If that jerk wants to miss out on you  
TG: Let him!  
TG: He’s the one missing out on this purrfect kitty!  
TG: Don’t let this keep you down!  
AC: :(( *sniff* t-thanks Roxy  
TG: Its nothing, that’s what, what do you call them, moirails are for!  
AC: :33 mew’re right!  
AC: :33 this shouldn’t keep me down!  
TG: See?  
TG: That’s the spirit!  
AC: :33 yeah!  
AC: :33 I won’t let him k33p me down!  
TG: That’s it! AC: :33 I’m going to show Karkitty that I don’t n33d him!  
AC: :33 s33 you later Roxy!  
arsenicCatnip [ AC] stopped trolling tipsyGnostalgic [TG]


End file.
